


言笑晏晏

by AsakaMiya



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 20th c., 남산의부장들 | The Man Standing Next (2020), 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 在京都游玩，朴正熙和金载圭路过本能寺。“信长一定没想到明智光秀会背叛他吧。”“其实也在情理之中了。”你一定都忘了吧，阁下。一起喝米汽的高木君，早就回不来了。
Relationships: 朴正熙/金载圭
Kudos: 5





	言笑晏晏

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想的刀子。
> 
> 文风中二 
> 
> 陆士 ×  
> 日本女子高中生 √

京都的樱花开了。陆士少有的假期，朴正熙和金载圭结伴从东京坐火车到京都，短暂的游玩。

他们路过了本能寺。

“明智光秀把用来攻击毛利家的部队调往本能寺，信长一定没有想到吧。”朴正熙停下脚步，若有所思。战争年代游客并不多，来往的大多是本地人。三百多年前是战争，今天还是战争。

“是啊，被亲近的人背叛，心里肯定不好受——可话说回来，不也在情理之中吗。背叛的种子早在两人扩大的裂缝中生根发芽了，不知道熊熊烈火下的信长是个什么心境啊。”

金载圭摇了摇头，走过去拉上朴正熙。

伏见鸟羽之战，幕府军大败。德川家终究也没能万世一系。而我们也只不过是被历史车轮裹挟的沙尘罢了。

附近有家居酒屋，二人点了最喜欢喝的米汽。旁边学生模样的年轻人在谈论战争局势。

“中途岛瞒报那么久，我看现在海军战况不怎么好。”

“你胡说什么呢？美国这种个人主义国家，很快就不行了。”

两个年轻人争论起来，甚至吵得面红耳赤。朴正熙和金载圭互相看了看，然后无声地喝掉米汽，结账离开。

命运又会把他们引向何方呢？

“无论以后我们所处之地是谁的领土，我们在为谁而战，你我都是一辈子的好友，一辈子的同志。”看到金载圭面色沉闷，朴正熙拍了拍他的肩膀，“约好啦。”

“嗯，约好了。”

一辈子的朋友，一辈子的同志，并肩作战。

举起枪的那一刻，对准阁下心脏的那一刻，金载圭眼前突然浮现起在京都的那天，阁下曾许下的承诺。

“你要造反啊！”

你一定都忘了吧。

看似不可思议，却又在情理之中。烈火下的信长，宫井洞的阁下。以为掌控了一切，其实一切都失控了。

那天的樱花很美，米汽很好喝。樱花树下的高木君也好看。

是你把我逼到这一步的，阁下。

“你也去死吧。”

和我一起去看樱花的高木君早就回不来了。

和现在比起来，那个时候真的什么都不用想。一起革命的时候也是，大家都拼上性命，我一直没忘你的诺言，我们是一辈子的朋友。都结束了。

无论是谁的错，无论是谁背叛了谁，都结束了。

我是明智光秀，你是织田信长，那谁是德川家康呢？

这种事根本不重要吧。

他被判了死刑，送上了绞刑架。

当然，作出那个决定的时候，也有被绞死的觉悟了。

总角之宴，言笑晏晏。

信誓旦旦，不思其反。

反是不思，亦已焉哉。

用这个实在太不合适了。

家康居然是全将军。


End file.
